<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babeante by Darkness_0030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255497">Babeante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030'>Darkness_0030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grim Adventures of Billy &amp; Mandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inktober 2018, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace ya un rato que Mandy salió en busca de su perro.<br/>Cuando lo encuentra, éste parece tener compañía.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irwin/Mandy (Billy &amp; Mandy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babeante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tuve que inventarme la etiqueta de Saliva para este fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mandy maldecía a distraía y siniestra, con el ceño fruncido y el mismo tono serio de siempre, solo que ahora parecía estar más frustada que nada.</p><p>- Estúpido perro. ¡Saliva! ¡Ven, saliva!</p><p>Esta mañana, Mandy había intentado sacar un pasear a su mascota, pero claro, siendo un perro tan cobarde y sentimental como lo era Saliva, salía huyendo ante las amenazas de su ama de que, si no se movía, lo regalaría a una familia que comiera perros. Mandy tenía derecho a estar molesta, esa era la primera vez que Saliva huía de ella.</p><p>- Más le vale no estar... -Mandy detuvo su caminar ante el sonido familiar de un ladrido. La rubia, bastante segura de que pertenecía a su perro, se dirigió hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido.</p><p>Y como sospechó, ahí estaba su perro. Lo que la sorprendió en realidad, fue que no estaba lloriqueando como ella esperaba encontrarlo, sino que él, muy contento y con la cola meneando, sostenía en su hocico un palo de madera.</p><p>Mandy alzó una ceja en confusión, esto definitivamente no era algo que esperara ver.</p><p>- ¡Bien hecho muchacho, ahora tráelo! -Le dijo Irwin al perro quien, gustoso, corrió torpemente hacia él. Saliva soltó el palo, completamente ensalivado valga la redundancia, a los pies del chico moreno. Irwin podría el palo con algo de asco y lo agitó un poco, intentando quitar toda la baba que pudiera.- Iugh, Saliva. Jajaja, que asco.</p><p>- No decidí llamarlo así por nada.</p><p>Irwin volteó algo sorprendido mientras que Saliva ladraba alegre. De pie, a pocos metros de ellos, estaba Mandy con los brazos cruzados y su típico ceño fruncido. El perro se acercó contento hacia su ama, quien le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Obviamente, la tristeza se había disipado del perro, pues le lamió la mano con cariño, como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>- Hola, eh... -El moreno comenzó a sudar frío, claramente nervioso. Hacía años que había dejado de acosar a la rubia, sin embargo, sus sentimientos por ella seguían intactos, la amaba y la temía por igual.- ¿Qué cuentas, nena?</p><p>- ¿Qué hacías con mi perro, Irwin? -Preguntó la rubia sin rodeos. Cualquier persona diría que Mandy sonaba muy tranquila, sin embargo, conociéndola tan bien como la conocía el moreno, sabía que ese tono tan especial que ella tenía para decir los nombres significaba que estaba hablando con total seriedad, por tanto, cualquier comentario estúpido o fuera de tema estaba estrictamente prohibido.</p><p>- Yo, eh... lo encontré -Mandy alzo una ceja, claramente insatisfecha con la respuesta tan corta, así que Irwin procedió.- Él estaba llorando dentro de un bote de basura, juro que iba a llevarlo de regreso a tu casa, en serio, es solo él se veía tan...</p><p>Irwin guardo silencio, de todas las formas, no fue necesario decirlo, la rubia entendía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de decir. Su tono de voz, su mirada desviada, su posición rígida, todo en él lo delataba. Irwin nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus emociones, más bien todo lo contrario. El moreno era un libro completamente abierto y Mandy no tardo nada en comprender que más que empatía o lástima por el perro, Irwin se identificó horriblemente identificado.</p><p>Porque a los ojos del mundo, ambos eran patéticos.</p><p>- Ya veo -Fue todo lo que ella dijo, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la rubia no sabía que decir.</p><p>- Sí...</p><p>Ambos se quedaron callados. El silencio era bastante incómodo para ellos y Saliva, siendo solo un espectador, se confundió.<br/>
¿Ambos estaban tristes? <br/>
Él amaba a su ama y no quería verla triste, aparte, le caía bien el otro chico, tampoco quería verlo así. </p><p>Así que Saliva, decidiendo actuar, lamió a su ama para luego acercarse al chico moreno y lamerlo también. <br/>
Ambos, cubiertos de baba, miraron al perro bastante confundidos, pero este solo ladró de alegría.</p><p>Irwin rió un poco y se acomodó las gafas.</p><p>Mandy sólo bufó y acarició a su mascota.</p><p>Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.</p><p>Saliva caminaba feliz y babeante junto a Mandy.</p><p>Esperaba poder ver a Irwin mañana. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adoro a Irwin y a él siempre le pasan cosas horribles, se merece que le pasen cosas buenas.</p><p>¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!<br/>Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.<br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>